Dimensional Rift
by Falling Reach
Summary: Ichigo, Nel, Orihime, Rukia, Kenpachi, and Renji are sucked into a portal and transported to Naruto's universe
1. Oops!

Dimensional Rift

Falling Reach: This is the first chapter of my challenge that I'm writing. Don't worry, I'm still going to finish "Shrouded in Mystery", I'm just taking a break for a while.

**Inner Hollow: Because you're lazy right King.**

**(Falling Reach was about to answer when Ichigo, Naruto, Nel, Hinata, and Orihime walk in)**

**FR: Hey guys, I was just about to start your story.**

**Ichigo: We know that's why we're here.**

**(Ichigo looks at Inner Hollow) **

**Ichigo: Who the hell is this, a Falling Reach wannabe?**

**Falling Reach: I wish! This is my Inner Hollow.**

**Ichigo: So you have one of those too, huh?**

**Falling Reach: Yep. I'll explain while the story is being told.**

Ch 1

Ichigo watched as Kenpachi kicked the 5th Espada's ass (A/N: I can never remember his name) in awe. Ichigo couldn't believe how easily Kenpachi beat the Espada into the ground. Kenpachi dealt the final blow just as Ichigo picked up his blade (A/N: I don't know for sure how to spell it and I don't want people pissed at me for spelling it wrong) off the ground. As soon as they had finished the Exequias appeared.

"Give us the girl and you may live. Don't and you will die." Their captain said.

"THE HELL THEY WILL!" Rukia and Renji yelled as they landed on the battlefield.

"Move, I'll finish this with one move!" Ichigo yelled at the others. They did as they were asked wondering what possible attack Ichigo was going to use. (A/N: I made this move up I have no idea if he can actually do this)

"ULTIMATE GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled out as he swung his blade.

"ICHIGO NO! YOU'VE NEVER TESTED THAT MOVE!" Rukia yelled, but it was too late. A huge wave of energy that could be felt all over Hueco Mundo flew off Ichigo's blade that not only destroyed the Exequias, it also ripped a hole in space and time. The hole morphed into a portal to another dimension and sucked Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, Orihime, Kenpachi and Renji into it.

The group wakes up in a forest. Ichigo looked at the others to make sure they were all alright. When he looked at Nel he got quite a shock. Nel had transformed into her adult form, her clothes changed into traditional Espada clothing, and the scar on her head was gone.

"What the hell happened to Nel?" Ichigo asked calling everyone's attention to the unconscious former Espada.

"Huh. She's in her adult form. So what?" Rukia asked.

"HER SCARS GONE AND SHE'S DRESSED IN TRADITIONAL ESPADA CLOTHING! OR DID YOU MISS THAT?" Ichigo yelled waking Nel up.

"The portal just reversed it and got rid of, She's fine!" Renji said a little annoyed.

"Now that that's settled let's find out where the hell we are!" Rukia said.

**Ichigo: Wow it really sucks to be you!**

**Falling Reach: Don't remind me! See you next time!**


	2. New world

Dimensional Rift

Falling Reach: Hey everyone! Nel, do you mind that I don't call you by your full name while you're in your adult form, do you?

**(Nel changes into her adult form)**

**Nel: You can call me what ever you want, as long as you aren't flirting with me. That applies to everyone except Ichigo!**

**Falling Reach: Good to know. Now back to the story!**

Ch 2

Ichigo and the others walked around the forests for hours before they came upon the Main Gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. The entire village was under construction thanks to Pain's attack.

"There's no fucking way this is man made!" Rukia said in disbelief," There's just no way!"

"You doubt the building capabilities of the Hidden Leaf Village?" the Chunin guards asked.

"Hey!" A voice said interrupting the conversation, "Are you two causing trouble for this young lady?" Everyone looked up to see a familiar blond haired, blue-eyed teen with three whisker like marks on each cheek.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Don't you have a date with a certain lavender-eyed girl?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh shit you're right!" Naruto yelled, "Later!" and with that Naruto jumped off.

"Hmm, I wonder who he is." Rukia thought out loud, but only loud enough for Ichigo and the others to hear.

"I felt a strong Spiritual Pressure radiating off of him! Let's follow him!" Ichigo said and the others agreed.

With Naruto

After he left the Main Gate he roof-hopped all the way to the restaurant. When he landed he checked his clothes one more time, making sure it was perfect. After he had finished that he looked at the entrance to see if Hinata had arrived. He knew she had and here's how, there were two Hyuga Branch Members who appeared to be trying to hide the fact that they were glaring at him and failing miserably. Smirking as he passed, he went into the restaurant and told the host he had a reservation and his name.

"Ah, yes! Your date has already arrived." The host said.

"Yes I know. I saw the Hyuga Branch Members out front." Naruto said.

"They're still here? She must have told them to leave about 10 times now." The host said. After a short conversation with the host, Naruto was shown to his table. Hinata was absolutely beautiful. So beautiful in fact, that Naruto had to remember how to breathe.

"Sorry I'm late, Hime." Naruto said after he remembered how to talk.

"Its fine Naruto. I know how hard it is to get around with all the construction." Hinata said in a voice sounded like a choir of angels to Naruto.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm late." Naruto said then regretted saying it, "I stopped to talk to the Chunin guards at the Main Gate and they were harassing a young lady who was in shock at the sight of the Main Gate." Naruto suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched, but when he went into Sage Mode to check on the position of the Branch Members he was shocked to see that they hadn't moved. Hinata noticed Naruto go into Sage Mode and suddenly felt they were being watched as well.

"Naruto, do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah at first I thought it was the Branch Members, but they haven't moved. So I don't know who's watching us, but I do know that they are in the tree behind the restaurant outside the window behind you." Naruto said.

With Ichigo

The group followed Naruto to the restaurant. When he stopped they saw him look at some people with lavender colored eyes.

"What's up with their eyes?" Nel asked.

"I don't know, but there's a girl with the same colored eyes in the restaurant." Rukia said. They saw Naruto smirk and walk into the restaurant then, after a short conversation with the host, get led to the table the girl sat at.

"That must be who he has a date with." Ichigo said stating the obvious then accidentally said out loud, "Damn she's hot." Both Nel and Orihime smacked him, hard. Rukia and Renji punched him in the gut.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked.

"For that last comment you made about that girl being HOT!" Nel shrieked the last part.

"Shut up and settle this later!" Kenpachi said to the surprise of everyone, but they did as he said and went back to watching Naruto. They felt a change in his Spiritual Pressure and it began to rise.

"Great, just great your anger raised your Spiritual Pressure high enough for him to feel it and for him to feel like he's being watched. Way to go you guys!" Rukia said in great anger causing her own SP (A/N: I'm tired of spelling out Spiritual Pressure so from now on I'm going to abbreviate it as SP) to rise higher than Nel's did, alerting Naruto's date to their presence.

"Shit now I've done the same thing to his date." Rukia swore, but calmed down.

With Naruto

"Let's just ignore it unless it becomes a problem ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ok." Hinata said.

Through the rest of the meal Naruto and Hinata made pleasant dinner conversation. Naruto surprised everyone except Hinata by being on his best behavior. Hinata knew Naruto was just acting the way he always acts around her. After dinner Naruto paid for dinner and told the branch members he would be walking Hinata home. The Hyugas looked at Hinata for confirmation.

"He has my permission to walk me home. Don't interfere or follow us." Hinata said in a commanding tone.

"As you wish Lady Hinata." The Branch Members said in unison, and monotone. After the Branch Members left Naruto said, "God, even I find that creepy and I've been inside Orochimaru's lair!"

"Try having to hear that all day, everyday of your life." Hinata said.

With Ichigo

The group continued to watch Naruto and his date. They watched as, when the pair left the restaurant, the two lavender-eyed men stopped them.

"Let's get closer I want to hear what they're saying." Rukia whispered. The group Flash Stepped/Sonidoed to a patch of bushes on the side of the road closest to Naruto and the three lavender-eyed strangers stood. They heard Naruto tell the two men that he would be walking his date, whose name was Hinata, home. The two men looked at Hinata for confirmation and she said, " He has my permission to walk me home. Don't interfere or follow us."

"As you wish Lady Hinata." The two men said in monotone unison. They then left the couple alone.

"God, even I find that creepy and I've been inside Orochimaru's lair." Naruto said once the men left.

"Try having to hear that all day, everyday of your life." Hinata said. Naruto had to agree it would get more and more annoying and less and less creepy. After that the couple headed off into the night.

Falling Reach: No matter whom you are, you've got to agree with Naruto's description of hearing people in monotone say to you, "As you wish Lord/Lady …" all your life would get annoying pretty quickly.

**Ichigo: Yes it would.**

**Nel: I agree.**

**Orihime: So do I.**

**Naruto: You already know my feelings.**

**(Everyone looks at Hinata)**

**Hinata: I know from personal experience it is annoying and I hate it.**

**Naruto: I'm sorry Hime**

**Orihime: I didn't say anything.**

**Ichigo: Not you Orihime. Naruto is calling Hinata "Princess".**

**Orihime: Oh.**

**FR: See you next time.**


	3. Stalking Naruto and Hinata

Dimensional Rift

Falling Reach: Wow, ever since you guys showed up my inner hollow hasn't said a word.

**Ichigo: I wish I could say the same!**

**Hollow: Hey King what's going on?**

**Ichigo: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Nel: Wow. Do you really hate them that much?**

**Ichigo and Falling Reach: Well, they openly threaten almost everyone we hang out with, making them incredibly annoying, they're also always trying to kill us because they want to use our bodies to go on a killing spree. So what do you think?**

**Nel: Ok those are some pretty valid reasons to hate them.**

**Falling Reach: Back to the story!**

Ch. 3With Naruto

The couple walked as slowly as possible so they could have as much time together as possible, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched and followed so he decided to bring it up to Hinata.

"Hey hime?" Naruto said and waited until she was looking at him to continue, "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched and followed or am I just being paranoid?"

"No, I get that feeling as well. I've had it ever since we left the restaurant and I know it's not the Hyuga Branch Members." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know that much. I'm in Sage mode and I can see that they don't have Hyuga chakra. In fact I can feel that they only have as much chakra as Lee, well except for the girl on the end." Naruto said.

"How do you know that it's a girl?" Hinata asked just a little jealous.

"Well, please don't take any offence to this, girls have a different feel to their chakra than guys do and her chakra has the same feel as yours, Sakura's, Ino's, TenTen's, and every other Kunoichi's in the village." Naruto said. (A/N: I have no clue if Naruto can actually tell if a persons male or female in Sage mode I'm just putting it in here to make sense of how he knows Orihime is a girl)

"Oh, and I didn't take any offence to that. Why would I any way?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know hime I'm just trying to cover all my bases. I'm glad you didn't take any offence to it though." Naruto said.

With Ichigo

The group followed Naruto and Hinata from the shadows. They were close enough to hear Naruto ask, "Hey hime, do you get the feeling that we're being watched and followed or am I just being paranoid?" (A/N: When I switch group I'm going to repeat the dialog of the previous group to get the current group's feelings and thoughts on what was said if you don't like it go read another fan fic)

"No, I get that feeling as well. I've had it ever since we left the restaurant and I know it's not the Hyuga Branch Members." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know that much. I'm in Sage mode right now and I can tell that they don't have Hyuga chakra. In fact I can feel that they only have as much chakra as Lee, well except for the girl on the end." Naruto said. Ichigo, Rukia, Kenpachi, Nel, Renji, and Orihime knew what chakra was and the Soul Reaper and Espada members weren't surprised that they had very little of it, but they all were surprised to hear that Orihime had the most out of all of them.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Hinata asked just a little jealous.

"Well, please don't take any offence to this, girls have a different feel to their chakra than guys do. Her chakra has the same feel as yours, Sakura's, Ino's, TenTen's, and every other Kunoichi's in the village." Naruto said.

"Oh, and I didn't take any offence to that. Why would I any way?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know I was just trying to make sure you knew that it wasn't meant as an insult. I'm glad you didn't take any offence to it." Naruto said.

"What are we going to do about them following us though?" Hinata asked.

"Their chakra, however limited it is, doesn't feel hostile, but it is full of curiosity for You-Know-Who, so nothing until they decide to show us their faces." Naruto said. (A/N: Again I don't know if he can tell if they have hostile intent just from their chakra)

"I think that's a great idea Naruto." Hinata said in a voice full of enthusiasm. Ichigo and the others were surprised by Naruto's response to Hinata's question, but they were very glad he said what he said.

Falling Reach: I think I can get my inner hollow to talk to yours about shutting up, if you want me too Ichigo that is.

Ichigo: Please do! I can't stand the sound of his voice.

Falling Reach: Ok. Hey Hollow! Inner Hollow: Yeah King?

Falling Reach: I know we aren't on the best terms, but if you talk to Ichigo's inner hollow I will see if I can get Frannie's inner hollow to talk to you again deal?

**Inner Hollow: Deal! I'll do anything to get back on my goddess's good side again**

**(Falling Reach and Inner Hollow shook hands)**

**Inner Hollow: I'll hold you to your promise though King. If you go back on your word I'll have another chat with Ichigo's inner hollow.**

**Falling Reach: I have no intent to go back on my word.**

**Ichigo: Thank you.**

**Nel: Hey, Falling Reach.**

**Falling Reach: Oh please you guys can just call me "Reach".**

**Nel: Ok then, Reach who's Frannie?**

**Falling Reach: She's my girlfriend. She's just like Ichigo and I in that she has an inner hollow that was my inner hollow's girlfriend until he said something to piss her off enough to stop talking to him. I've been trying to get her to forgive him ever since it happened and she's forgiven him, but she still won't talk to him. I'm not going to stop trying until they're back together! That's the promise I made him after it happened.**

**Nel: Wow, you really want your inner hollow to be happy?**

**Falling Reach: Of course! The reason I want to be happy is because when he was in a relationship with her inner hollow he was a completely different hollow. He was happy all the time, he didn't try to kill me anymore, he didn't threaten my friends and family, and best of all he and I didn't fight over control of MY body.**

**Ichigo: I wish I had someone that would do that to my inner hollow.**

**Falling Reach: Maybe you do and he just doesn't want to admit it. Anyway see everyone next chapter! **


	4. Battle at the Hyuga Compond

**Dimensional Rift**

**Falling Reach: Ichigo how's your inner hollow?**

**Ichigo: He's stopped talking about killing me. He told me he has someone that does the same thing that Frannie's inner hollow does to yours to him. He still hasn't told me her name though.**

**Inner Hollow: Time to keep your end of the deal, King.**

**Falling Reach: I was just about to call her.**

**(Falling Reach pulls out his cell phone and dials Frannie's number)**

**Frannie's Mother: Hello?**

**Falling Reach: Hey, can I talk to Frannie. Tell her its Reach.**

**Frannie's Mother: Ok.**

**(Over the phone Falling Reach hears her mother tell Frannie she had a phone call from "Someone named Reach")**

**Frannie: Reach? Why are you calling now?**

**Falling Reach: Actually I called for two reasons. The first one is I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Please forgive me hime, please.**

**(Frannie was silent for a while before she answered him)**

**Frannie: Ok I forgive you. I just can't stay mad at you.**

**Falling Reach: Great! Thank you hime. Now the second reason I called was to ask you something.**

**Frannie: Well what did you want to ask me?**

**Falling Reach: Would you like to hang out with me and meet some new friends I recently made? One of them has an inner hollow just like us and another one IS a hollow, well to be more specific she's an Espada.**

**Frannie: She?**

**Falling Reach: Oh it is SO not what you think. She's in love with the guy who has an inner hollow. Besides, you're the one who still has my heart, you know.**

**Frannie: Ok it could be fun to meet an Espada and a fellow Vizard. I'll be there in two seconds or less.**

**Falling Reach: Ok hime see you when you get here! Thanks again for forgiving me.**

**Frannie: No problem, you still have my heart as I have yours.**

**Falling Reach: Bye.**

**Frannie: Bye.**

**Ichigo: So what did she say?**

**(Falling Reach is about to answer him when Frannie flash steps in and kisses Falling Reach square on the lips)**

**Ichigo: I'll take that as a "she said she'd be here soon".**

**(Frannie stops kissing Falling Reach after she hears Ichigo's voice)**

**Frannie: Are these your new friends, Reach?**

**Falling Reach: Yep. Let me introduce Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**(Ichigo grunts)**

**Falling Reach: Nel Tu.**

**Nel: Hi.**

**Falling Reach: Orihime Inoue.**

**Orihime: Hello.**

**Falling Reach: Naruto Uzumaki.**

**(Naruto grunts)**

**Falling Reach: Last, but not least, Hinata Hyuga.**

**Hinata: Hello**

**Frannie: So I take it Orihime and Nel are with Ichigo and Hinata's with Naruto?**

**Falling Reach: Actually, yes.**

**Frannie: So, what have you been doing?**

**Falling Reach: Right now, I'm writing Ichigo, Nel, Orihime, Naruto, and Hinata's story.**

**Frannie: Cool! Can I stay to listen to it?**

**Falling Reach: Is that Ok with you guys?**

**Ichigo, Nel, Orihime, Naruto, and Hinata: Yeah! You're more than welcome to stay for the story!**

**Frannie: Thank you!**

**Falling Reach: I'll catch you up while the story is being told.**

Ch 4: The Battle

With Naruto

"Aw. We're at my house already. Damn it, I don't want to go inside." Hinata said.

"Why not hime?" Naruto asked.

"Because the adult male branch members will do a full body search for any marks that could have been left by you." Hinata whispered.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"They don't trust you like my father does." Hinata said while looking at the ground.

"Does your father know that they search you?" Naruto asked.

"No he doesn't." Hinata said.

"Well I know a way to fix that!" Naruto said as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "The branch members are watching from inside the compound so I'm going to move like I'm going to kiss you. Don't faint please."

"Ok." Hinata whispered back. Naruto straightened and then said, "Good night hime." He then leaned in to kiss her. The door burst open and 15 branch members jumped out with their Byakugans activated as Naruto and Hinata jumped back.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LADY HINATA DEMON!" One yelled loud enough for Hiashi to hear.

"How about … NO!" Naruto yelled back. The branch members proceeded to try and hit Naruto with their legendary taijutsu, but Naruto's reflexes were too high for them to hit him. He held them off long enough for his plan to work.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Hiashi's very pissed voice stopped the branch members in their tracks.

"We are trying to kill the demon before he can corrupt Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi." One said.

"Oh like I'm going to corrupt her you idiots!" Naruto said from in front of a particular bush (A/N: If you can't figure out who's in the bush than I feel sorry for you).

"You were going to kiss her! Don't deny it demon!" A different one yelled.

"HE HAS MY PERMISSION TO DATE MY DAUGHTER!" Hiashi yelled, "Naruto are you ok? Were any of them able to hit you?"

"No, their speed is pathetic compared to Neji's!" Naruto said with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "There was a reason for what I did. I wanted them to attack me so you would come out because there was no way in hell they were going to let me see you Lord Hiashi!"

"What did you want to see me for?" Hiashi asked. Naruto looked at Hinata, who nodded telling Naruto she wanted her father to know, but she was too scared to tell him. Naruto sighed.

"The adult male branch members have been giving Hinata full body searches, after she's been around me, when she comes home." Naruto said.

"LIES!" The Branch members yelled and then moved to attack Naruto again, but Neji jumped in front of Naruto in a defensive stance. Seeing this caused the branch members to stop in shock.

"Neji, why are you protecting the demon?" one asked.

"Because I can't stand it any more!" Neji yelled then turned to Hiashi, "Lord Hiashi what Naruto said is the truth. Lady Hinata told me herself, as I'm sure she did Naruto. I would like to emphasize that I had NOTHING to do with this act of violation."

"He didn't father, he actually stopped it the few times he saw them doing it!" Hinata said.

"Thank you Neji, you truly are the BEST branch member in EVERY way!" Naruto said emphasizing the words "best" and "every". Hiashi looked like he was going to explode and Naruto was glad he wasn't in the branch members shoes.

"YOU DARE VIOLATE MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE THE HOKAGE PUBLICLY EXECUTE YOU ALL!" Hiashi screamed, "Thank you Naruto for bringing this to my attention and thank you Neji for having the decency to protect my daughter and Naruto. You will be rewarded Neji."

"Thank you Lord Hiashi!" Neji said bowing.

"You will be rewarded as well Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Thanks for the offer Lord Hiashi, but having the privilege of dating Hinata is reward enough. I didn't do this for any reward, I did it for Hinata so she can come home and not be forcibly searched by some branch members who I think just did it to get off!" Naruto said in absolute honesty.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT DEMON!" A branch member yelled and all the branch members who were being accused attacked Neji and Naruto. Luckily, Naruto had been able to gather enough Nature energy to go into Sage mode.

"Any of you bastards feeling lucky?" Naruto said as he created two shadow clones in preparation for creating a Rasen-Shuriken. The branch members, who didn't notice the change in Naruto's eyes continued to run at Naruto and Neji.

"Neji I suggest you get out of the way because this attack is gonna be big!" Naruto said as his clones began forming the Rasen-Shuriken in the original's hand. After they had finished creating it Naruto held up his hand allowing the attack to take on its final form, "I say again, any of you bastards feeling lucky?" the branch members froze in fear at the sight of the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, A DEMON TRICK?" One yelled in pure terror.

"Oh no, its not a trick. It's an attack I created, it's a variation of the Rasengan, I call it the Rasen-Shuriken and I can THROW two of them in Sage mode, which in case you haven't noticed, I'm in right now!" Naruto said as he got into the stance he went into when he was getting ready to throw it, "YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS! YOU CAN EITHER, A) SURRENDER AND LET LORD HIASHI PUT YOU INTO THE HYUGA COMPOUND PRISION OR B) YOU CAN BE BLOWN TO BITS BY MY ATTACK! ITS YOUR CHOICE!"

"WE GIVE UP! WE GIVE UP!" They all yelled.

"Good! I would've hated to kill all of you because I'd hate to have your pathetic blood on my hands!" Naruto said with venom clear in his voice, "Even though it would have been a mercy killing because I have a feeling Lord Hiashi won't be as kind as I am!"

With Ichigo

When Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Nel, Orihime, and Kenpachi saw Naruto and Hinata stop at what could only be described as a mansion they were shocked to hear Hinata say, "Aw. We're at the Hyuga compound already! Damn it I really don't want to go in there!"

"Why not hime?" Naruto asked.

"Because the adult male branch members will do a full body search for any marks that could have been left by you." Hinata said making the female members of Ichigo's group growl quietly.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"They don't trust you like my father does." Hinata said while looking at the ground.

"Does your father know that they search you?" Naruto asked.

"No he doesn't." Hinata said.

"Well I know a way to fix that!" Naruto said and then the couple continued the conversation in whispers until Naruto straightened and said, "Good night hime." He then went in for a kiss, but that's when the door burst open and Ichigo counted at least 15 lavender-eyed strangers jump out as Naruto and Hinata jumped back.

"What's up with their eyes? They're not the same." Rukia whispered.

"Shush!" Ichigo whispered.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LADY HINATA DEMON!" One lavender-eyed stranger yelled.

"How about…NO!" Naruto yelled back. The strangers then proceeded to attack Naruto, or at least tried to, they couldn't land a single hit. Ichigo noticed another lavender-eyed stranger standing at the door with a very pissed off look on his face.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" This new stranger yelled.

"We are trying to stop the demon from corrupting Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi!" One said.

"Oh like I'm going to corrupt her you idiots" Naruto said from in front of Ichigo and the others hiding spot.

"You were going to kiss her demon! Don't deny it!" The same one as before said.

"HE HAS MY PERMISSION TO DATE MY DAUGHTER!" The man Identified as Hiashi yelled, "Naruto are you hurt? Were they able to hit you?"

"No, their speed is pathetic compared to Neji's" Naruto said with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "There is a reason for what I did. I wanted them to attack me so you would come out because there was no way in hell they were going to let me see you, Lord Hiashi!"

"Why did you want to see me Naruto?" Hiashi asked. Naruto looked over at Hinata who nodded. Naruto sighed.

"The adult male branch members have been giving Hinata full body searches, after she's been around me, when she comes home." Naruto said.

"LIES!" The branch members yelled as they moved to continue their attacks on Naruto, but another stranger, with a ponytail on the end of his long hair, jumped in front of Naruto in a defensive stance. Seeing this caused looks of shock to appear on the strangers' faces.

"Neji, why do you protect the demon?" One asked.

"Because I can't stand it any more!" Neji yelled then looked at Hiashi, "Lord Hiashi, what Naruto said is true. Lady Hinata told me herself, as I'm sure she did Naruto as well. I would like to emphasize that I had NOTHING to do with this act of violation!"

"He didn't father, he actually stopped it the few times he saw them doing it!" Hinata said.

"Thank you Neji, you truly are the BEST branch member in EVERY way!" Naruto said emphasizing the words "best" and "every".

"From the look of that Hiashi guy's face I'm glad I'm not in those guys' shoes. He looks ready to explode!" Ichigo whispered to the rest of the group.

"YOU DARE VIOLATE MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE THE HOKAGE PUBLICLY EXECUTE YOU ALL!" Hiashi screamed, "Thank you Naruto for bringing this to my attention and thank you Neji for having the decency to protect my daughter and Naruto. You will be rewarded Neji."

"Thank you Lord Hiashi." Neji said bowing.

"You will be rewarded as well Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Thanks for the offer Lord Hiashi, but having the privilege of dating Hinata is reward enough. I didn't do this any reward, I did it for Hinata so she can come home and not be forcibly searched by some branch members who I think did it just to get off." Naruto said in absolute honesty.

"I agree with Naruto." Nel whispered.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT DEMON!" A branch member yelled and all of the branch members who were being accused attacked Neji and Naruto. Ichigo felt Naruto's SP rise and change as it had in the restaurant.

"What the hell is that power and how is he able to change his SP?" Rukia asked.

"Any of you bastards feeling lucky?" Naruto asked as he used his SP to create clones of himself, scaring the hell out of Ichigo and the others, well except for Kenpachi who was very interested in this fight now. The branch members obviously didn't take notice of the change in Naruto's power because they continued to charge at Naruto and Neji.

"Its like they have a death wish or something!" Ichigo whispered in anger, "They're fucking idiots!"

"Neji, I suggest you get out of the way because this attack is gonna be big!" Naruto said as the clones started to shape the SP in Naruto's hand. When the clones finished Naruto held the orb of pure SP above his head. It grew to three times its original size or at least the sides did. Their work finished the clones disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked in fear.

"I say again, are any of you bastards feeling lucky?" Naruto said. At the sight of the orb the branch members stopped cold.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? SOME KIND OF DEMON TRICK?" A branch member asked.

"No you fucking idiot! There's no way in hell that's an illusion, there's way to much SP for a simple bluff!" Ichigo whispered in anger.

"Oh no, it's not a trick. Its an attack I created, it's a variation of the Rasengan, I call it the Rasen-Shuriken and I can THROW two of them in Sage mode, which in case you haven't noticed, I'm in right now!" Naruto said as he brought the arm holding the Rasen-Shuriken back and shifted his weight to put himself in the perfect position to throw it, "YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS! YOU CAN EITHER, A) SURRENDER AND LET LORD HIASHI PUT YOU IN THE HYUGA COMPOUND PRISION OR B) GET BLOWN TO BITS BY MY ATTACK! ITS YOUR CHOICE!"

"WE GIVE UP! WE GIVE UP!" The Branch Members said.

"Good! I would've hated to kill all of you because I'd hate to get your pathetic blood on my hands!" Naruto said with venom clear in his voice, "Even though it would have been a mercy killing because I have a feeling that Lord Hiashi won't be as kind as I am!" Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

"Naruto! Neji what happened my chakra's to low to look, please see what happened!" Hinata said as she ran to Naruto's side.

"He used up all of his chakra. He should be fine after a chakra infusion." Neji said then he looked at the bush Ichigo and the others were hiding in, "Hey you, in the bushes come out I know you're there!"

"Goddamn it! Oh well that puts an end to the following part of the plan now what Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't have a choice we have to show ourselves now and besides maybe Orihime can be of some use to Naruto at this moment!" Rukia said.

"Alright if you say so." Ichigo said, "Ok we're coming out now! We don't intend on hurting anyone!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Neji said as Ichigo and the others came out of their hiding spot, "How long have you been there?"

"We've been there the whole time you were just too busy to notice!" Nel yelled.

"Nel! We didn't come here to pick fights and besides my senses tell me this Neji isn't a weakling!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry Ichigo." Nel said then turned to Neji and bowed, "I'm sorry for what I said I'm just a little headstrong and if I offended you I didn't mean to."

"A little headstrong? Come on Nel who are you trying to fool him or yourself." Renji said and was answered by a punch from Ichigo, Nel, and Rukia.

"WILL YOU FOUR STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES!" a very anger Kenpachi yelled causing the four to stop fighting, "THANK YOU! I'm sorry for the way my companions acted, but what Nel said was true. We've been in that bush the entire time."

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto and Lady Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"I'm Renji Abarai." Renji said.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime said.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi said.

"I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, but everyone just calls me Nel." Nel said.

"You're not from around here are you?" Neji asked.

"No we aren't." Rukia said, "We were transported here after Mr. 'I'll take them out with one attack' over here." She pointed at Ichigo.

"Well it worked didn't it!" Ichigo said.

**Falling Reach: Now you're all caught up on what's happened.**

**Frannie: Wow Ichigo that was a really stupid move.**

**(Nel and Orihime laugh)**

**Falling Reach: See you all next time! **


	5. Waking up and Past Reviel

**Dimensional Rift**

**-In Falling Reach's room-**

**("Frannie" enters Falling Reach's room while he's listening to King's favorite band, which is also secretly Falling Reach's)**

**Falling Reach: Hey hime! **

"**Frannie": Hey Reach, why are you listening to them?**

**("Frannie" slowly walks up to Falling Reach)**

**Falling Reach: Well I like them too and. Wait a minute, is that you Queen?**

**Queen: Damn! How did you figure it out?**

**Falling Reach: Well for one your fucking white as a ghost and so is your hair.**

**King: Hey Reach! Let me talk to her please.**

**Falling Reach: See you later Queen.**

**Queen: What! Where are you going?**

**King: He's doing the same thing Frannie did with you swapping places.**

**Queen: I have nothing to say to you.**

**King: I'm so sorry Queen please for the sake of Reach and Frannie please forgive me and take me back!**

**(King gets on his knees)**

**King: Please!**

**Queen: All right! God, you're so annoying, but I can't stay mad at you when you beg. Now that that's done see you later King!**

**(Queen and Frannie swap back to normal)**

**Frannie: Hey King where's Reach?**

**(Falling Reach and King swap)**

**Falling Reach: right in front of you hime.**

**(Frannie and Falling Reach return to the others to see Naruto and Ichigo fighting, again)**

**Falling Reach: of course!  
(FR pulls out his zanpakto named "Harvest's Revenge")**

**Falling Reach: Enough you two! Battle on Harvest's Revenge!**

**(FR releases his blade)**

**Ichigo: you call that a release?  
Falling Reach: Don't make me go beyond release! I'm tried of your fighting! Brute's Demise!**

**(Ichigo and Naruto are trapped in an illusion)**

**FR: That should keep them busy for a while now back to the story!**

Ch5: Past Reveal

With Naruto

Naruto wakes up in his apartment when a weird sensation covers his body. He tries to move, but something is holding him to his bed. He opens his eyes and sees a red haired girl in a school uniform (A/N: I forgot to put it in the first chapter, but Orihime got her regular clothes back when they landed in the Elemental Nations) that was way to small for her through a golden aura. Naruto groans and closes his eyes again praying that he was dreaming or hallucinating or something that would mean that girl wasn't real or in his apartment.

"Oh you're finally awake, good!" the girl said.

"Why me? Why the hell does God love to make my life a living hell?" Naruto asked aloud.

"What are you talking about? From what I've seen your life's great! Oh, by the way I'm Orihime and don't bother introducing yourself Hinata did that already." Orihime said.

"You want to know what I'm talking about? I'll tell you after you gather the other members of your little group and Hinata and come back, but I'm not saying another thing about my past until then." Naruto said.

"Ok. Guys he's awake!" Orihime called out to the others who were sitting in Naruto's living room. The first one to reach him was Hinata.

"Hey hime I missed you too!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You have to keep your promise!" Orihime said.

"Promise?" a girl with short black hair asked.

"Names first then you can know about my past. Hinata already knows, of course, but I'm not going to talk about it without her here." Naruto said.

"Why are you being so difficult, it can't be that bad, can it?" Orihime asked. Naruto just laughed

"Trust me, all the shit I've gone through would not only give you nightmares for years, but also drive you to insanity and make you turn your back on the world." Naruto said.

"Is he serious Hinata?" a guy with short spiky orange hair.

"Yeah he's serious." Hinata said.

"Well the only way he's going to tell us anything is if we tell him our names so Orihime you go first." A guy with long spiky black hair said.

"He already knows mine I told him it the minute he woke up." Orihime said and looked a girl with what looked like a goat skull on her head.

"Fine, I'll go first. My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, but everyone just calls me Nel." Nel said then looked at the guy with the short orange spiky hair.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"I'm Renji Abarai." Renji said.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi said.

"There now tell us what so bad about your past!" Orihime said.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Best to start at the beginning so here goes. 16 years ago on the day I was born the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village and the Fourth Hokage went to fight him. As it turns out his wife was the second jinchuriki for said beast. To protect the village the Fourth Hokage sealed Nine Tails inside a newborn baby boy, who just happened to be his son. The Fourth Hokage sealed Nine Tails inside his son hoping that the boy would be seen as a hero, he foolishly put his trust in the shallow people of the Hidden Leaf Village. The boy grew up as a hated orphan, the adults told their children that the boy was dangerous and was to be avoided, that was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to live in a condemned building. It was the boys dream to grow to be the next Hokage, a very foolish dream even for a 13-year-old boy. This boy was beaten almost to the point of death on multiple occasions. After three tries the boy finally graduated the ninja academy and was put on a three-man squad with the top rookie, named Sasuke Uchiha, and one of his fan girls, Sakura Haruno, led by a student of the orphan's father. This boy grew stronger and stronger. When it was time for the Chunin Exams the boy's team was nominated for the Exams and they made it through the first part without much trouble. The trouble began during the second part of the exam, when the Snake Sannin Orochimaru attacked the boy's team. Orochimaru fucked with the boy's seal cutting the boy's mental and physical connection to Nine Tails, and then Orochimaru bit Sasuke on the neck giving him a curse seal. After the boy's team recuperated and moved on to the prelims of the final exam things got better for a while. The boy beat his opponent to the surprise of everyone, but Hinata. When it was time for Hinata's match she had to face her cousin, Neji who was very bitter at the Main family of the Hyugas and decided to take his frustration out on Hinata. The match was called with Neji being the winner, but when he didn't stop, the senseis had to stop him. Before Hinata was take to the infirmary the boy made a promise to her and Neji. The promise was that the boy would beat Neji in the finals and avenge Hinata. The boy made good on his promise shocking everyone. The boy met another jinchuriki, the jinchuriki of One Tail, Gaara of the Desert, and showed him the light. Gaara was the only friend the boy had that could truly understand him. The boy nearly lost that friend to an enemy that is collecting the nine Biju, or tailed beasts. There are only two left now, the boy and Eight Tails, a ninja named Killer Bee. The most recent tragedy to befall the boy was the loss of his beloved master Jiraiya the toad sage to an old student of said master, named Nagato who used his 'puppets' the 6 Pains to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. If you haven't figured it out yet that boy is I." Naruto went over the whole of his life for these strangers in his house and Hinata. When he raised his head to look at the assembled group Nel, Rukia, Hinata, and Orihime were crying. Ichigo had a disgusted look on his face. Kenpachi's face remained neutral, but Naruto knew Kenpachi felt sorry for the boy and would never wish this fate on anyone. Renji's face was a mask of anger

"How could those bastards be so cruel to an innocent child?" Renji asked.

"They were and still are ignorant fools. They worship the Fourth Hokage like a god and then beat on his son for fun." Naruto said, "Oh there's one other thing I forgot to mention."

"Naruto, you don't have to bring _that_ up if you don't want to." Hinata said.

"No this needs to be said. Sasuke influenced by the power of the curse seal and his hatred for his older brother for killing their entire clan under the Hokage's orders of course, left to go join Orochimaru. Sasuke and I fought when I was sent to bring him back to the village. He got away from me and stayed with Orochimaru until that snake bastard tried to steal Sasuke's body. Sasuke killed Orochimaru and the joined the organization that has been collecting the Biju. The person I considered my best friend and rival betrayed the village he swore to protect and broke the heart of his fan girl of a teammate so fast only I was able to realize he doesn't care about anything, but power and revenge." Naruto said, "That's everything that's happened so far. You now know everything that's happened to me. Now do you believe what I said before I started the story?" Ichigo, Nel, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, and Kenpachi had to admit he had been right about his analysis of their psyches.

"How in the hell are you still sane?" Ichigo asked what the rest of them were thinking.

"You know, after everything that's happened I guess I just learned to live with it. I mean I am a ninja I can't exactly dwell in the past when one mistake in the present will send me to the afterlife." Naruto said with a chuckle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door drawing everyone out of his or her thoughts.

"Hinata, can you see who it is?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and turned on her Byakugan.

"Its Sakura." Hinata said in surprise.

"NARUTO OPEN UP! ITS IMPORTANT ITS ABOUT SASUKE!" Sakura pounded harder on the door.

"Damn it Sakura! Now I either have to buy a new door or repair this one! Now what the hell is so fucking important?" Naruto asked as he opened to door. Sakura burst in as soon as he opened the door.

"No, sure you come right in Sakura." Naruto said then under his breath added, " Its not like you really need to be inside my apartment to talk to me!" Sakura was shock to see Hinata along with six others she didn't know sitting in Naruto's apartment.

"Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was just telling these guys the story of my shitty life. Now what the hell is so important?" Naruto asked.

"First, where the hell have you been for the past week? Kakashi-sensei and I have been worried sick." Sakura said.

"Gee guys didn't you think I'd like to know I'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR A FUCKING WEEK?" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry kind of slipped my mind." Orihime said. Everyone else said the same thing.

"Wait you mean these seven, have been here for the past week?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura I've been going home at night and coming back here each morning. Neji's been the one walking me back and forth since Naruto was out cold." Hinata said.

"The rest of us have been staying here for two reasons. First, in order for Orihime to completely heal someone she has to stay close to him or her and this was the best option. Second, we figured he needed some protection what with him being out like a light for the past seven days and all." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Thanks Ichigo, I really appreciate it." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah now what's this bullshit about this 'Sasuke' Naruto told us he deserted you all!" Ichigo said.

"What? Naruto how could you?" Sakura asked with that look in her eyes that Naruto had fallen victim to way too many times, but now he was immune to it.

"Easy, I did it because he did desert us and I'm not a naïve child anymore. If you want help bringing Sasuke back you aren't getting it from me." Naruto said, "Show, yourself out Sakura. Oh, and by the way I'd like you to know two things before you go. First, I _used_ to be in love with you before the Pain attack. Second, I'm the Fourth Hokage's son. Have fun trying to bring that stuck up prick back to the village. Don't come crying to me when you fail because honestly I couldn't care less."

"Naruto what happened to you? You used to believe Sasuke could be brought back." Sakura said.

"I grew the fuck up! Get you head out of the fucking clouds Sakura! The only reason Sasuke would come back to the village is to destroy it! He never loved you and he never will! Sakura get the hell out and don't ever talk to me or come here ever again." Naruto said. Hearing Naruto talk to her, _her_ that way sent Sakura over the edge she ran crying out of his apartment and she didn't stop running until she reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She knocked on the back door and waited for someone to open it. To her luck, Ino opened it.

"What do you want, Forehead?" Ino said bitterly, but when she saw that Sakura was in tears she changed to best friend mode, "Sakura what happened?"

"Naruto, Naruto happened." Sakura said in between sobs.

"What did he say? I'll kill him if he hurt you." Ino said angrily.

"He told me that he used to love me, but that changed after the Pain attack. He also told me that Sasuke never loved me and he never will. He also said he was the Fourth Hokage's son. Ino, I don't know what to believe anymore." Sakura said then she broke down and fell into her friend's arms, "Worst of all, he told me he never wants to see me again. Ino, why do I feel this bad about the way Naruto talked to me?"

"I don't know Sakura. Maybe you're so used to being able to get anything out of him and his sudden change is a shock or maybe you have under lying feelings for him, but whatever it is you need to try to get back on his good side. I'll help because I need to get on his good side as well." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino, I'm glad we can still be friends." Sakura said.

"So am I Sakura." Ino said.

With Naruto

"Naruto, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Hinata asked.

"That's the point, he wanted to sever the connection he had with her so he had to be harsh." Nel said.

"How did you know that was the point of that conversation?" Naruto asked.

"Because it was obvious by the way she acted that she honestly expected you to drop everything and help her." Nel said. Everyone went silent for a while after that and he or she would've stayed that way if there hadn't been a knock on Naruto's front door. Hinata went to activate her Byakugan, but Naruto shook his head.

"Hime let me do it this time." Naruto said and went into Sage mode, "Goddamn it!"

"What? Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Naruto said.

"Sakura?" Hinata guessed.

"Yep and she brought Ino with her." Naruto said.

"Wow a double team! That's rare for those two nowadays." Hinata said.

"Why?" Nel asked.

"They had a falling out over Sasuke. Before that they were best friends." Naruto said, "Or at least that's what Sakura says."

"Naruto, open up we know you're in there we can hear you talking to someone." Ino's voice came from the other side of the door. Naruto sighed, but got up and opened the door so the two could enter.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ichigo asked.

"While it didn't need to be said like that, Ichigo's right what _do _you two want?" Nel asked.

"This doesn't concern anyone, but Naruto. Now all seven of you need to get out!" Ino said.

"The hell we do!" Ichigo said as he drew his zanpakto. Nel, Rukia, Kenpachi, and Renji also drew their blades.

"Guys there's no need for violence, but I don't exactly trust these two. Either they stay or you two can get the fuck out!" Naruto said with a look in his eye that only Hinata and Sakura have seen. The look means, "If you don't like it you can take it up with either my fists or my feet."

"Ino, he means it, that look in his eye. I've seen it before, but he only gives it to people he either hates or doesn't trust." Sakura said.

"Good analysis Sakura, but then again you always were the smartest girl in class. Right now though its both I don't trust either of you and I hate both of as well!" Naruto said.

"Fine they can stay, but Sakura and I will be doing the talking." Ino said.

"Oh I would be so sure about that." Naruto said. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

**Falling Reach: What did you think of that Frannie?**

**Frannie: I liked it.**

**Falling Reach: Well looks like Naruto and Ichigo are coming out of my illusion so I think that wraps things up for this chapter.**


	6. The Truth

**Dimensional Rift**

**Falling Reach: Welcome back to reality you two.**

**Ichigo: You bastard!  
Nel: Now Ichigo you were destroying his house so I think that gives him the right to do what he did.**

**Falling Reach: Thanks Nel. Now back to the story.**

Ch 6: The Conversation

"Ok now that we can't be interrupted we can talk." Naruto said, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"We came here to try and get back on your good side." Ino said while Sakura cowered behind her. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"What's your problem? Its not like we intend to kill you or anything. I just didn't any more interruptions. When the hell did you become such a coward Sakura?" Naruto lowered himself so he could look Sakura in the eye; "you know, Sasuke would probably be laughing at you right now if he could see you and I wouldn't stop him because right now Sakura you are laughable. You are always talking about how strong you are well, right now all I see is a scared little girl." That last sentence snapped Sakura out of her fear and turned her fear into anger. She then proceeded to smack Naruto with all of her strength.

"YOU DESERVED THAT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed. He flew into Hinata's arms. Orihime moved quickly to repair the damage Sakura had done.

"I reject." Orihime said as she held her arms over Naruto's currently unconscious form. Two minutes later Naruto woke up and cracked his neck.

"That's the Sakura I know. I wondered what it would take to snap you out of your fear and I found out. Anyway I was serious about the 'not going to kill you' part of that speech. Well _I_ have no intention to kill you two. I don't know about Ichigo, Renji, Nel, Kenpachi, and Rukia because I don't speak for them." Naruto said.

"I don't intend on killing you unless it's necessary." Rukia said.

"Same here." Nel said.

"If you piss me off I will kill you." Kenpachi said.

"I'm with Rukia and Nel." Renji said.

"Me too." Ichigo said.

"There you go. The only one you really have to worry about is Kenpachi." Naruto said.

"Back to the matter at hand. Is there any way Ino and I can get back on your good side?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked Hinata, "Naruto this doesn't concern her!"

"The hell it doesn't! Hinata is the only person who can convince me to trust someone unless they help me in some way." Naruto said.

"We've helped you plenty of times!" Ino said.

"You didn't let me finish. Unless someone helps me in some way without asking for anything in return, for example last week Neji jumped in to help me against his own family who were trying to kill me because they didn't know that Lord Hiashi gave me permission to go out with Hinata. He never asked for anything from me in return for his help. Every time both of you have helped me you always asked for something in return and I'm sick of it. If you want to get on my good side you'll have to crawl your way there." Naruto said, "That's all I have to say to you two. Now get the hell out of my apartment." With that Ino and Sakura left Naruto's apartment and headed back to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and went up to Ino's room to think of a plan.

"Naruto are you sure that was smart?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Hinata." Naruto said, "Since they're both so selfish and shallow that they ended their friendship over a boy I know that they'll try to get you to convince me that they're trustworthy. If I know Sakura as well as I think I do, and I know her pretty damn well, she'll try to buy your trust with cheap shit."

"Yeah, I know." Hinata said.

"While Ino will try to win your trust the only way she knows how, by giving you advice on our relationship." Naruto said.

"That'll be interesting." Hinata said.

"They'll probably ask you guys about other ways to gain my trust and I honestly don't think Sakura and Ino will do what you did for the past week." Naruto said to Ichigo and the others, "I also doubt that they'll be able to gain my trust back before the year's out. If my estimation on how well I know them is right they might just gain my trust in time for your birthday next year hime."

"Wow that long?" Hinata asked.

"Trust me, just trust me." Naruto said.

**Falling Reach: Did you two learn your lesson or not?**

**Ichigo and Naruto: We did.**

**Frannie: Good and what was the lesson.**

**Ichigo and Naruto: Don't fight inside Reach's house.**

**Falling Reach: Good.**

**Nel: wow.**

**Orihime: Yeah.**

**Hinata: Wow.**

**Falling Reach: see everyone next time. The next chapter will skip right to Hinata's birthday because not a lot happens in my mind between when this chapter ends and the next one begins.**


End file.
